SECRET CIRCLE IMs
by MISS-ROCKER-SAMMIE
Summary: THESE R JUST SUM RANDOM EVENTS THAT WENT BETWEEN THEM.U NO LIKE LOVE GETTIN CHOCLAT WASTED AN HOBOS MAYBE EVEN HARRY POTTER.IM NOT THE BEST AT SUMMARIES. ENJOY!
1. SUGAR!

Please don't hate me this is my first fan fiction EVER so thanks 4 reading it

RED HEAD: ADAM

BLUE EYES: CASSIE

GOLDEN GIRL: DIANA

FIRE GIRL: FAYE

BIKER CHICK: DEBORAH

PARTY ANIMAL: CHRIS

PARTY ANIMAL 2: DOUG

WHATEVER: NICK

AWSOME GOD: SEAN

NATURE GIRL: LUAREL

NIGHT OWL: MEALANIE

LOVE ME: SUZAN

Blue eyes has logged on

Golden girl has logged on

Red head has logged on

BLUE EYES: HEY ADAM! HEY DIANA!

RED HEAD: HI CASS

GOLDEN GIRL: HEY CASSIE!

Whatever has logged on

BLUE EYES: HEYYYYYY NICK!

WHATEVER: HEY CASSIE

BLUE EYES: SOOO WHAT YA UP 2?

WHATEVER: NOTHIN AN U?

BLUE EYES: NOTHIN REALY JUST TALKIN 2 U AN LISTENIN 2 MUSIC!

RED HEAD: HELLO? IM HERE 2

GOLDEN GIRL: AND ME!

BLUE EYES: O SORRY. Y HAVENT U GUYS SAID ANYTHIN!

RED HEAD: CUZ UR TYPPIN SOO FAST!

BLUE EYES: MY BAD!

WATEVER: Y DO U KEEP PUTTIN IN SO MANY!

BLUE EYES: CUZ I FEEEEEEL LIKE IT!

GOLDEN GIRL: CASSIE HOW MUCH SUGAR DID U PUT IN UR COFFE?

BLUE EYES: COFFE? U NO I DON'T DRINK COFFE. BUT I DID HAV A 2 ROCKSTARS 3 RED BULLS AND 2 MONSTERS!

GOLDEN GIRL: CASSIE!

BLUE EYES: AND 8 PIXXIE STIXS

RED HEAD: CASSIE!

BLUE EYES: HEY THAT'S MY NAME!

WHATEVER: CASSIE! ALL THAT SUGAR ISNT GOOD 4 U!

BLUE EYES: AND HALF A SNICKERS BAR!

PARTY ANIMAL HAS LOGGED ON

PARTY ANIMAL 2 HAS LOGGED ON

PARTY ANIMAL: HEY CASS

BLUE EYES: HEYYYYYYYY U GUYYYS! THANX 4 DA STUFF!

RED HEAD: STUFF?

BLUE EYES: YEA U NO DA CANDAYYYYY AN STUFF!

PARTY ANIMAL 2: CASSSIE! Y DID U TELLLL HIM ?

BLUE EYES: MA BADDDDDDD

GOLDEN GIRL: Y DID U GUYS DO THAT? U NO HOW SHE GETS WEN SHE HAZ SUGAR OR ANYTHIN LIKE DAT!

PARTY ANIMAL 2: WE JUS WANTED 2 HAV FUN! GARSH NO NEED 2 GET UR PANTIES ALL IN A TWIST!

RED HEAD: =(

PARTY ANIMAL: WAT U DO THE MAD FACE 4

RED HEAD: OH I DON'T KNOW MABE ITZ DA FACT DAT U GUYS GOT MY GIRLFRIEND ALL HYPED UP ON SUGAR!

WHATEVER: DID IT EVER OCCUR 2 U THAT SHE WOULD END UP LIK DIS?

PARTY ANIMAL: NOOO…

PARTY ANIMAL 2: COM ON LETZ GET OUT OF HERE PPL R GIVIN ME A HEAD ACHE.

PARTY ANIMAL: ALRITE. CASSIE COME WITH?

BLUE EYES: SURE!

WHATEVER, RED HEAD, GOLDEN GIRL: NOOOOOOOOO!

BLUE EYES HAS LOGGED OFF

PARTY ANIMAL HAS LOGGED OFF

PARTY ANIMAL 2 HAS LOGGED OFF

WHATEVER: AWWW MAN!

RED HEAD: WAT NOW?

WHATEVER: WE GO AFTER HER DE-DEED-DE

RED HEAD: U WANT 2 START SUMTIN ARMSTRONG?

GOLDEN GIRL: NOT NOW U GUYS!

WHATEVER: IM OUT.

RED HEAD: OF IQ POINTS?

WHATEVER: I'LL DEAL WIT U LATER. IM GOIN 2 FIND CASSIE

WHATEVER HAS LOGGED OFF

RED HEAD: NOT IF I DO IT FIRST!

RED HEAD HASS LOGGED OFF

AWSOME GOD HAS LOGGED ON

AWSOME GOD: HEYYY DIANA

GOLDEN GIRL: NOT NOW SEAN!

GOLDEN GIRL HAS LOGGED OFF

FIRE GIRL HAS LOGGED ON

AWSOME GOD: ALL ALONE…

FIRE GIRL: UR NOT ALONE SEAN

AWSOME GOD: EWWWWW NOT U!

AWSOME GOD HAS LOGGED OFF

FIRE GIRL: ANOTHER THING 2 ADD 2 MY LIST OF Y I H8 SEAN SOOO MUCH =(

FIRE GIRL HAS LOGGED OFF

WELL THATZ ALL I HAV SOOO FAR

LIVE LIFE

GO 2 TACO BELL

REVIEW


	2. SUZAN THE STALKER

I DON'T OWN SECRET CIRCLE. I WONDER WAT ITZ LIKE 2 OWN PPL….HMMMM? O ANYWAYZ HERE IZ CHAPTER 2 OF MY WEIRD STORIE!

RED HEAD—ADAM

BLUE EYES—CASSIE

GOLDEN GIRL—DIANA

FIRE GIRL—FAYE

BICKER CHICK—DEBORAH

PARTY ANIMAL—CHRIS

PARTY ANIMAL 2—DOUG

WHATEVER—NICK

GREEK GOD—SEAN

NATURE GIRL—LUAREL

NIGHT OWL—MELANIE

LOVE ME—SUZAN

GREEK GOD HAS LOGGED ON

LOVE ME HAS LOGGED ON

GREEK GOD: HEY SUZAN

LOVE ME: HI. SO U CHANGED UR NAME?

GREEK GOD: WAT? O YEA Y?

LOVE ME: O OK BECAUSE I WAS CONFUSED. UR NAME WAS AWSOME GOD SO I THOT IT WAZ A RELIGIOUS THING.

GREEK GOD: OK?

LOVE ME: WHAT? JUS CUZ IM NOT THE SMARTEST OREO IN THE COOKIE JAR DOSENT MEAN I CANT BELIEVE IN GOD!

GREEK GOD: I DIDN'T SAY U COULDENT…..?

LOVE ME: OH. OK.

GREEK GOD: UMMMMM…..

LOVE ME: R U RACIS?

GREEK GOD: WHAT? NO!

LOVE ME: OH I THOUT U WERE CUZ IT SAY GREEK GOD SO I THOT U ONLY LIKED GREEK GOD.

GREEK GOD: OK THEN?

LOVE ME: SO U R RACIS! HA!

GREEK GOD: WAT! NO!

PARTY ANIMAL HAS LOGGED ON

LOVE ME: SO WHAT U H8 KITTENS?

PARTY ANIMAL: WHAT?

GREEK GOD: THANK GOD! HELP ME CHRIS!

LOVE ME: WICH GOD R U THANKIN? THE JAMACAN GOD OR THE PORTARICAN GOD?

PARTY ANIMAL: OH I GET IT. U CHANGED UR NAME

GREEK GOD: YEA?

PARTY ANIMAL: OH WAS YOUR OLD NAME A RELIGIOUS THING OR WAT?

GREEK GOD: NO!

LOVE ME: SO UR NOT RELIGIOUS!

GREEK GOD: I AM RELIGIOUS!

LOVE ME: PROVE IT!

GREEK GOD: U SAW ME AT CHURCH LAST SUNDAY!

PARTY ANIMAL: SO IT COULD HAVE BEEN YOUR CLONE.

LOVE ME: YEA YOU GOT A LOT OF EXPLAININ 2 DO MISTER.

GREEK GOD: U NO WAT!

LOVE ME: WAT

PARTY ANIMAL: WHAT!WHAT!WHAT!

GREEK GOD: SCREW U!

GREEK GOD HAS LOGGED OFF

LOVE ME: THAT WASN'T VERY NICE

PARTY ANIMAL: I NO RITE

LOVE ME: WHATS RONG WITH LEFT?

PARTY ANIMAL: WHA?

LOVE ME: OR STRAIGHT OR BACKWARK

PARTY ANIMAL: ….

LOVE ME: ANSER ME BOY OR I'LL BEAT U UP

PARTY ANIMAL: I LOVE ALL DIRECTIONS!

LOVE ME: O COOL

PARTY ANIMAL: I HAV A QUESTION 4 U

LOVE ME: OMG! YES OF COURSE I'LL MERRY U AFTER ALL THOSE YEARS OF FOLLOWING U AROUND U FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT ME!

PARTY ANIMAL: WAT THE HELL!

LOVE ME: O CHRIS WE'RE GOIN 2 B SO HAPPY 2GETHER!

PARTY ANIMAL: UM…. ACTUALY I WAS GOING TO ASK IF U WERE BIPOLAR …

LOVE ME: ….O… I NEW THAT….

PARTY ANIMAL: R U?

LOVE ME: SECRELY IN LUV WIT U? NO! PSHH…..

PARTY ANIMAL: I MENT BIPOLAR….

LOVE ME: O WELL SUM TIMEZ I FEEL HAPPY AND THEN OTTA NO WER I GET WREALY GRUMMPY

PARTY ANIMAL: SO THAT'S A YES?

LOVE ME: ON MERRING U? =D

PARTY ANIMAL: NO….

LOVE ME: O…

PARTY ANIMAL: ACKWARD MOMENT…..

LOVE ME: LOVELY WEATHER WE'RE HAVIN HUH?

PARTY ANIMAL: ITS PORING PAIN OUT SIDE

LOVE ME: WELL ITS LOVELY FOR THE PLANTS…

PARTY ANIMAL: SOOO 4 REAL?

LOVE ME: WAT

PARTY ANIMAL: THAT U STALK ME?...

LOVE ME: YEA

LOVE ME: I MEAN NO

PARTY ANIMAL: I THINK IMMA GO NOW…..

LOVE ME: WERE?

PARTY ANIMAL: 2 GO LOOK AT HOBOS BEIN DRENCHED AT WENDYS….

LOVE ME: OOOOOO CAN I CUM!

PARTY ANIMAL: NO!

LOVE ME: BUT IT'LL BE SO ROMANTIC!

PARTY ANIMAL: LOOKING AT HOBOS? U R SOOOOOO WEIRD. I SWEAR. BYE CRAZY STALKER GIRL

LOVE ME: IM CUMMIN WETHER U LIKE IT OR NOT!

PARTY ANIMAL: WELL U DNT NO WICH 1 IM GOIN 2 SO WAT NOW!

PARTY ANIMAL HAS LOGGED OFF

PARTY ANIMAL 2 HAS LOGGED ON

LOVE ME: ILL FIND U CHRIS!

PARTY ANIMAL 2: HEY WAT DID U DO 2 CHRIS HE LOOKED PRETTY CREEPED OUT.

LOVE ME: …

PARTY ANIMAL 2: TELL ME!

LOVE ME: IM SECRETLY IN LOV WIT UR BROTHER!

PARTY ANIMAL: WTF!

BLUE EYES HAS LOGGED ON

BLUE EYES: HEYY U GUYS.

LOVE ME: IM SORRY

BLUE EYES: WATZ RONG WIT HER?

PARTY ANIMAL: IGNOR HER SHES IN LOVE WIT CHRISSSSS

LOVE ME: DON'T TAIL HER!

BLUE EYES: R U OK SUZAN?

LOVE ME: LEAVE BRITTNY ALONE!

PARTY ANIMAL: OK THEN BAK 2 U CASSIE. I HAVENT SEEN U SINCE U GOT ALL SUGARY 2 DAYS AGO.

BLUE EYES: O WELL I HAD A HUGE HANG OVER

PARTY ANIMAL HAS LOGGED ON

PARTY ANIMAL: FROM GETTING CHOCLATE WASTED!

PARTY ANIMAL HAS LOGGED OF

BLUE EYES: HOW DID HE NO WAT WE WER TALKIN BOUT?

PARTY ANIMAL HAS LOGGED ON

PARTY ANIMAL: I CAN C DA FUTURE

PARTY ANIMAL HAS LOGGED OF

LOVE ME: CHRIS WAIT I LOVE U!

PARTY ANIMAL 2: SUCKS 2 B U

LOVE ME: Y WONT HE LOVE ME

BLUE EYES: CUZ U STALK HIM AN R WAYYY 2 PUSHY

PARTY ANIMAL 2: SO TAKE THAT AN STICK IT IN UR JUICE BOX

BLUE EYES: I NEED 2 GO CUZ I HAZ 2 MEET ADAM AYT DA MALL

PARTY ANIMAL 2: ALRITE C YA CASSIE

PARTY ANIMAL HAS LOGGED ON

PARTY ANIMAL: HE IS GONNA SPILL COFFE ON U

PARTY ANIMAL HAS LOGGED OF

BLUE EYES: WEIRDO

PARTY ANIMAL 2: TELL ME ABOUT IT

LOVE ME: OK WELL ONCE I HAD A TOOTH ACHE AN I WENT TO THE DENTIST AND THEY FIXED IT. THE END

PARTY ANIMAL 2: NOT U!

BLUE EYES: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

PARTY ANIMAL 2: BYEEEEEEEEEEEE!

BLUE EYES HAS LOGGED OFF

PARTY ANIMAL 2: WELL I'LL JUST LEAV U TO CRY ALONE

PARTY ANIMAL 2 HAS LOGGED OFF

FIRE GIRL HAS LOGGED ON

LOVE ME: Y WONT ANY1 LOVE ME?

FIRE GIRL: HEYYYYYY GIRLIE

LOVE ME: O GOD NOT U!

LOVE ME HAS LOGGED OFF

FIRE GIRL: FINE B DAT WAY

FIRE GIRL HAS LOGGED OFF

SO THANX 4 READIN

MEET ROSA PARKS

EAT A DONUT

REVIEW


	3. CLUBBING AND HARRY POTTER

SO HERE IZ PART 3 AND IS TILL DON'T OWN THE SECRET CIRCLE SO YEA =(

RED HEAD—ADAM

BLUE EYES—CASSIE

GOLDEN GIRL—DIANA

FIRE GIRL—FAYE

BIKER CHICK—DEBORAH

PARTY ANIMAL—CHRIS

TROUBLE MAKER—DOUG

WHATEVER—NICK

GREEK GOD—SEAN

NATURE GIRL—LUAREL

NIGHT OWL—MELANIE

CHRIS+SUZAN—SUZAN

BLUE EYES HAS LOGGED ON

RED HEAD HAS LOGGED ON

GREEK GOD HAS LOGGED ON

RED HEAD: I REALY AM SORRY AGAIN FOR SPILLING COFFEE ALLOVER U YESTERDAY CASSIE

BLUE EYES: WELL IT ONLY WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD SO HOW COULD BE MAD AT U?

RED HEAD: THAT'S THE SPIRIT CASS.

GREEK GOD: WOW ADAM UR A TITAL TARD

BLUE EYE: ADAM I WAS BEIN SARCASTIC! OF COURSE IM MAD AT U!

PARTY ANIMAL HAS LOGGED ON

PARTY ANIMAL: I TOLD U CASSIE

BLUE EYES: I NO

GREEK GOD: HEY MAN

RED HEAD: IM NOT A TOTAL TARD RITE HONEY?

BLUE EYES: NO ADAM UR NOT

RED HEAD: YAY IM SPECIAL!

PARTY ANIMAL: SPECIAL ED

BLUE EYES: ADAM UR MORE THAN A TOTAL TARD

GREEK GOD: BURRRNN!

BLUE EYES: SHUT UP SEAN!

FIRE GIRL HAS LOGGED ON

FIRE GIRL: HEYYYYY U GUYZ

GREEK GOD: NOT AGAIN!

GREEK GOD IS OFF LINE

PARTY ANIMAL: GLAD HE IS GONE. Y IZ HIZ NAME EVEN GREEK GOD?

BLUE EYES: HE SAID CUZ HE LOOKS LIKE 1 LOL

PARTY ANIMAL: HAHAHAHAHAHA

FIRE GIRL: UR JOKING RITE?

BLUE EYES: NO HE REALY SAID THAT

RED HEAD: HE IS SO DUMD

FIRE GIRL: WAS THAT SUPOSE 2 B FUNNY

RED HEAD: YES

FIRE GIRL: WELL U FAILED

PARTY ANIMAL: EPICLY

BLUE EYES: HAHA

RED HEAD: CASSIE? =(

BLUE EYES: SORRY HON BUT IMMA HAV 2 AGREE WIT DEM

RED HEAD: I'LL B BAK AN WEN I AM I'LL B THE FUNNIEST WACH IN THE WHOLE WORLD MWAHAHAHAHAHA

RED HEAD HAS LOGGED OFF

FIRE GIRL: SOOOOOO…..

BLUE EYES: 3….2….1

RED HEAD HAS LOGGED ON

RED HEAD: THAT WAS A TYPO! I'LL BE THE FUNNIEST WITCH IN THE WHOLE WORLD!

RED HEAD HAS LOGGED OFF

PARTY ANIMAL: YEA UR RITE CASS HE IZ MOR THAN A TARD

FIRE GIRL: HOW CAN U B ATRACTED 2 THAT?

BLUE EYES: I HAV NO IDEA

CHRIS+SUZAN HAS LOGGED ON

CHRIS+SUZAN: HEYYYY BABE…..AN OTHERS

PARTY ANIMAL: U DO NO WER NOT DATING RITE?

CHRIS+SUZAN: NOT YET DEAR NOT YET

BLUE EYES: ?

FIRE GIRL: WAT?

PARTY ANIMAL: HELP ME !

CHRIS+SUZAN: I'LL HELP U!

PARTY ANIMAL: NO!

CHRIS+SUZAN: O M GEEE I CAN C U! U LOOK SOOOO CUTE IN UR LITTLE FOOTY P –JAMMAZ

FIRE GIRL: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

BLUE EYES: OH AN HERE WE THOT U WER SOOOO COOL. O MA GOD MY EYES R WATERIN UP. SHE POSTED A PIC ON FACEBOOK! AHAHAHAHA

WHATEVER HAS LOGGED ON

PARTY ANIMAL: IF U DON'T SHUT UP ILL SLAP UR FACE WITH A BOOK!

WHATEVER: WOE WOE WOE!

CHRIS+SUZAN: O I LUV DAT SONG. SHES GOT LOVE LIKE WOEEEE

WHATEVER: CHRIS THANTZ NO WAY 2 TALK 2 A LADY

BLUE EYES: THANK U NICK

WHATEVER: SURE THING CASS

PARTY ANIMAL: SUZAN GET AWAY FROM MY WINDOW!

CHRIS+SUZAN: MAKE ME!

PARTY ANIMAL: U SHOULDN'T OF SAID THAT!

PARTY ANIMAL HAS LOGGED OFF

CHRIS+SUZAN: O NO…

CHRIS+SUZAN HAS LOGGED OFF

BLUE EYES: SOOOO….

WHATEVER: SOOOOOO…

BLUE EYES: WATYA DOIN

WHATEVER: TALKIN 2 U

BLUE EYES: AN LISTENIN 2 MUSIC?

WHATEVER: BINGO

BLUE EYES: O I LUV THAT GAME!

WHATEVER: IM SUPPER BORD

BLUE EYES: ME 2

WHATEVER: YEA

BLUE EYES: O I NO WAT WE CAN DO!

WHATEVER: NO IM NOT GOING TO WACH TELLIE TUBBBIES WITH U

BLUE EYES: AWWWW. I MEANT WE COULD GO 2 THIS REALY COOL CLUB CHRIS AND DOUG TOOK ME 2

WHATEVER: U WANT 2 GO CLUBBIN?

BLUE EYES: SURE WICH 1!

WHATEVER: UGGGGG. I MEANT THE 1 U WER TALIKIN ABOUT

BLUE EYES: YEA. ITS REALY COOL THEY LET MINORS IN.

WHATEVER: 4 REAL

BLUE EYES: YEPPERZ

PARTY ANIMAL HAS LOGGED ON

PARTY ANIMAL: MEEEEE 2

WHATEVER: NO

PARTY ANIMAL: U'LL GIV IN A WILE NO Y NOT SAME ALL THE HASSL AN SAY YES

BLUE EYES: YES!

WHATEVER: WAT!

PARTY ANIMAL: THANX

BLUE EYES: SO HOW DID U GET SUZAN AWAY FROM UR HOUSE?

PARTY ANIMAL: LOOK IT UP ON YOUTUBE "STALKER GIRL"

BLUE EYES: WELL L8R

WHATEVER: O YEA CLUBBIN CUM ON U GUYS IT 6 RITE NOW. WAT TIME DOS DA CLUBB OPEN CHRIS?

PARTY ANIMAL: WHAT CLUB?

WHATEVER: ARRRRRRRRR THE 1 U AN CASS WER TALKIN ABOUT. WAT TIME DOSE IT OPEN?

PARTY ANIMAL: A WILE AGO

BLUE EYS: LETS GET READY!

WHATEVER: ALRITE I'LL PIK U GUYZ UP IN LIKE HALF AN HOUR

FIRE GIRL HAS LOGGED ON

BLUE EYES: YAY CLUBBING!

WHATEVER HAS LOGGED OFF

BLUE EYES HAS LOGGEDE OFF

FIRE GIRL: I WANNA GO CLUBBIN!

PARTY ANIMAL: NO! NO1 LIKES U!

PARTY ANIMAL HAS LOGGED OFF

RED HEAD HAS LOGGED ON

FIRE GIRL: STUPID CHRIS

RED HEAD: WANNA HEAR A JOKE?

FIRE GIRL: NO

FIRE GIRL HAS LOGGED OFF

RED HEAD: 2 GET 2 DA OTHER SIDE?

GRIFFENDOR HAS LOGGED ON

RED HEAD: HEY HARRY

GRIFFENDOR: HEY

RED HEAD: NO1 WILL LISTEN 2 MY JOKES. I TRIED 2 TELL GRAMMA AN SHE WALKRD AWAY I TRY 2 TELL FAYE AND SHE LOGGED OFF

GRIFFENDOR: WELL MABE U HAV 2 BE COOLER AN THEY'LL LISTEN 2 U

RED HEAD: I NO I NO!

GRIFFENDOR: YES

RED HEAD: I CAN GO ALL EDWARD CULLEN ON EVERY1

GRIFFENDOR: …..

RED HEAD: OR JACOB

GRIFFENDOR: UR IN2 DAT?

RED HEAD: NOOOOO…

GRIFFENDOR: DON'T GO ALL TWILIGHTY ON PPL

RED HEAD: I'LL GO ALL DORA DA EXPLORER ON THEM!

GRIFFENDOR: WAT!

RED HEAD: THANX 4 HELPIN ME HARRY

RED HEAD HAS LOGGED OFF

GRIFFENDOR: BUT I DON'T KNOW U!

FIRE GIRL HAS LOGGED ON

FIRE GIRL: Y HELLO HARRY

GRIFFENDOR: I UM HAV 2 GO NOW….

FIRE GIRL: WERE

GRIFFENDOR: THAT THING AT THAT PLACE

GRIFFENDOR HAS LOGGED OFF

CHRIS+SUZAN HAS LOGGED OFF

FIRE GIRL: WELL THAT WAS WEIRD

CHRIS+SUZAN: WAT WAS

FIRE GIRL: NEVERMIND. GOOD BYE

FIRE GIRL HAS LOGGED OF

CHRIS+SUZAN: WAT ABOUT HELLO?

CHRIS+SUZAN HAS LOGGED OFF. THANK U JESUS

FEED A MONKEY

JUMP A HOBO

REVIEW


	4. RANDOM THINGZ!

OUNCE AGAIN I UNFORTUNATLY DO NOT OWN THE SECRET CIRCLE NOR WHAT RANDOM ALREADY MADE UP PERSONS IMMA USE SO YEA

RED HEAD—ADAM

BLUE EYEZ—CASSIE

GOLDEN GIRL—DIANA

PARTY ANIMAL—CHRIS

TROUBLE MAKER—DOUG

LOVE ME—SUZAN

GREEK GOD—SEAN

FIRE GIRL—FAYE

WHATEVER—NICK

NIGHT OWL—MELANIE

NATURE GIRL—LUAREL

BIKER CHICK—DEBORAH

WHATEVER HAS LOGGED ON

BLUE EYEZ HAS LOGGED ON

WHATEVER: HEY CASS

BLUE EYEZ: HI NICKY!

WHATEVER: NICKY?

BLUE EYEZ: YEA

RED HEAD HAS LOGGED ON

RED HEAD: THAT'S HER NEW NICK NAME 4 U AHAHAHA

WHATEVER: ?

RED HEAD: GET IT? CUZ UR NAMES NICK AN DATZ UR NAME?

WHATEVER: REALY?

RED HEAD: YEA ANRT I FUNNY

PARTY ANIMAL HAS LOGGED ON

PARTY ANIMAL: FUNNY LOOKING

BLUE EYEZ: LOL

GREEK GOD HAS LOGGED ON

GREEK GOD: BURRRNNNNNNN

RED HEAD: SHUT UP SEAN

GREEK GOD: MAKE ME U GIRLY GUY!

RED HEAD: I WILL

GREEK GOD: I'D LIK 2 C U TRY

RED HEAD: I JUS SAYD I WOULD

BLUE EYEZ: STILL NOT FUNNY

WHATEVER: …..

GREEK GOD: YEA UR MOR THAN A TARD CUZ CALLIN U A TARD WOULD B AN INSULT 2 OTHER TARDZ CUZ THEYR WAYYYYY SMARTER DEN U TWILIGHT BOY. THATZ RITE I READ UR DIARY.

PARTY ANIMAL: BURRRRNNNNNNNNNNN. HOLY CRACKERZ MAN WER DID THAT CUM FROM

WHATEVER: WOW SEAN

BLUE EYEZ: …NO COMMENT….

RED HEAD: THATZ IT IMMA OPEN A CAN OF WHOOPED HINEY. WER R U ?

GREEK GOD: IM NOT AT WENDEYZ WIT MA LAP TOP. PSHHHH….PSSHHH

RED HEAD: WELL IF UR NOT AT WENDEYZ UR PROBLABLY AT WALMART. IM CUMMIN 4 U !

RED HEAD HAS LOGGED OFF

PARTY ANIMAL: WOW SEAN U BETTER START MOVIN CUZ IF HE SHOWZ UP AT WENDYZ DEN UR SCREWED

GREEK GOD: O I LIED

WHATEVER: CANT BELIEVE HE WAS STUPID ENOUGH 2 BELIEVE U

BLUE EYEZ: WER R U

GREEK GOD: MA HOUSE

BLUE EYEZ: LOL

WHATEVER: REALY HOW HE DAT ATTRACTIVE

BLUE EYES: IDK HE MAKES ME FEEL SMARTER

PARTY ANIMAL: SO U CALLIN HIM STUPID

BLUE EYES: A LITTLE

GREEK GOD: SO WAT NOW

BIKER CHICK HAS LOGGED ON

BIKER CHICK: HEY GIRLIES

WHATEVER: AW WAT!

GREEK GOD: WE R GUYS

PARTY ANIMAL: AN WER TOUGH AN STUFF

BICKER CHICK: SAYS THE GUY THAT SAYZ HE HAZ HARRY POTTER ON SPEED DIAL

TROUBLE MAKER HAS LOGGED ON

TROUBLE MAKER: ITS TRUE

BICKER CHICK: SUREEEEE IT IZ

TROUBLE: IT IZ U TERD

PARTY ANIMAL: YEA IF U STOPPED BEIN A COW AN LISTEN 2 PPL DEN MABE PPL WOULDENT B SCARED OF U SO MUCH AN U'D ACTUALY HAV FRIENDZ

BIKER CHICK: WAT DID U JUS SAY!

PARTY ANIMAL: U HEARD ME

TROUBLE MAKER: YEA U POSER

BICKER CHICK: AWWW HELLZ NAW

BICKER CHICK IZ OFF LINE

WHATEVER: U GUYZ R SCREWED

TROUBLE MAKER: WAT

WHATEVER: SHE JUS LEFT DA HOUSE

PARTY ANIMAL: HEY SEAN CAN WE JOIN U AT WENDYZ

GREEK GOD: WAT

PARTY ANIMAL: CAN WE HIDE OUT AT UR HOUSE

BLUE EYEZ: Y DID U GUYZ SAY THAT U NO HOW SHE IZ. U GOT DA SHE HULK MAD

GREEK GOD: BURRRNNNNN. HEY CHRIS?

PARTY ANIMAL: WAT

GREEK GOD: WER IZ UR BRO

PARTY ANIMAL: LET ME CHEK DOWN DOWN STAIRZ

TROUBLE MAKER: SHEZ HERE!

PARTY ANIMAL: HOLY SHIZNIT! WAT DO WE DO!

BLUE EYEZ: GO OUT DA WINDER!

WHATEVER: WINDER?

GREEK GOD: IM LOOKIN OUT MY WINDOW AN SHE DON'T LOOK 2 HAPPY.

PARTY ANIMAL: DUDE LETZ BOUNCE

PARTY ANIMAL IS OFF LINE

TROUBLE MAKER IS OFF LINE

GREEK GOD: HOLY CROW

BLUE EYEZ: WAT HAPPENED WAT HAPPENED!

GREEK GOD: WOE SHE BUSTED THE DOOR DOWN AN WENT INSIDE

BLUE EYEZ: NICK UR CUZIN IN AWSOM!

WHATEVER: AND ME

BLUE EYEZ: WAT ABOUT U

GREEK GOD: BURRRRRNNNN

WHATEVER: SHUT UP SEAN!

BLUE EYEZ: JK UR AWSOME 2

GREEK GOD: WAT ABOUT MEEE!

WHATEVER: WAT ABOUT U

BLUE EYEZ: HEY DATZ MINE!

WHATEVER: WHATEVER

GREEK GOD: THEY JUST CLIMED OUT THEE WINDOW

BLUE EYEZ: WINDER

GREEK GOD: LIKE A WISE MAN OUNCE SAID 'WHATEVER'

WHATEVER: GOOD MAN

BLUE EYEZ: LET GOD B WIT DEM 4 DA DESTRUCTION NOWN AS DEBORAH HAS BEEN REALEAST

GREEK GOD: UR CHRISTIAN?

BLUE EYEZ: NO I JUS RAN OUTTA STUFF 2 SAY

GREEK GOD: O

WHATEVER: SOOOO…..

GREEK GOD: UR BORED?

BLUE EYEZ: YEA

GREEK GOD: U GUYZ WANNA CUM OVER

WHATEVER: AN DO WAT? WACH RERUNS OF STAR WARS

GREEK GOD: NOOOOO…

RED HEAD IS ON LINE

RED HEAD: Y DID MICHEAL JACKSON GO SHOPPING AT K-MART?

BLUE EYEZ: HE IZ STILL ALIVE! Y HE GO!

GREEK GOD: NO HE IS DEAD. IM SORRY

RED HEAD: CUZ HE HEARD LITTLE BOYZ PANTZ WER HALF OFF!

GREEK GOD: HAHAHA. UR JACKED UP

BLUE EYEZ: I GUESS IT WAS FUNNY…..

WHATEVER: I AGREE WITH CASS AN GEEK

GREEK GOD: GREEK

WHATEVER: BELIEVE WAT U WANT

RED HEAD: SEAN!

GREEK GOD: WAT

RED HEAD: WER R U I LOOKED 4 U AT WALMART AN FOREVER 21 AN U WERNT DER!

GREEK GOD: FOREVER 21? U UR FAVE PLACE 2 GET JEANZ FROM?

RED HEAD: WER R U!

GREEK GOD: FINE IM AT THE CAFFE ON MAIN STREET.

RED HEAD: OK

GREEK GOD: U HAPPY NOW?

RED HEAD: VERY

RED HEAD IS OFF LINE

BLUE EYEZ: WELL NOW WAT

GREEK GOD: WE COULD GO IN DA FOREST AN MAKE BIGFOOT FOOT PRINTZ AN SCARE DA OUTSIDERZ

WHATEVER: HHMMMMMM

BLUE EYEZ: WORKZ 4 ME

PIANO MASTER HAS LOGGED ON

BLUE EYEZ: O MAR GARD! IT CANT BE U

PIANO MASTER: O BUT IT IZ AN I WANNA HELP U GUYZ WIT THEE BIGFOOT THING

BLUE EYEZ: YES OF COURSE

WHATEVER: WHO IZ DIZ GUY?

GREEK GOD: WHO IZ HE?

BLUE EYEZ: THE 1 THE ONLY

PIANO MASTER: EDWARD CULLEN

GREEK GOD: IF ADAM WAZ ONLINE HE WOUL TOTTALY FLIP OUT

BLUE EYEZ: WELL HOW U GUNNA HELP EDDIE. I CAN CALL U EDDIE RITE?

PIANO MASTER: YES. WELL IF WE GET CAUGH I CAN TAKE OF MA SHIRT AN DESTRACT THEM WITH MA AWSOM VAMPIRE SKIN AN U GUYZ CAN GET AWAY

BLUE EYEZ: YAY!

WHATEVER: WELL WAT R WE WAITIN 4 LETZ GO B MONSTERZ!

GREEK GOD: YEA LIK LADY GAGA!

PIANO MASTER: LETZ ROLL MEET YA IN 10 MIN.

PIANO MASTER HAS LOGGED OFF

WHATEVER HAS LOGGED OFF

GREEK GOD HAS LOGGED OFF

NATURE GIRL HAS LOGGED ON

NATURE GIRL: HEY CASS WAT YA DOIN

BLUE EYEZ: OMFG. IMMA HANG OUT WITH EDWARD CULLEN!

BLUE EYEZ HAS LOGGED OFF

NATURE GIRL: LUCKY

NATURE GIRL HAS LOGGED OFF

**EAT A BOWL OF CERIAL**

**TAG ALONG AN MEET EDWARD CULLEN**

**AND**

**REVIEW**


	5. STUPID CONTEST

I DON'T OWN SECRET CIRCLE OR ANYTIN OR WATEVER IMMA USE SO ILL SHUT UP NOW

BLUE EYEZ—CASSIE

RED HEAD—ADAM

GOLDEN GIRL—DIANA

WHATEVER—NICK

GREEK GOD—SEAN

PARTY ANIMAL—CHRIS

TROUBLE MAKER—DOUGE

BIKER CHICK-DEBORAH

NIGHT OWL—MELANIE

NATURE GIRL—LUARE

FIRE GIRL—FAYE

LOVE ME—SUZAN

LOVE ME HAS LOGGED ON

GREEK GOD HAS LOGGED ON

NATURE GIRL HAS LOGGED ON

GREEK GOD- HEY

LOVE ME- HELLO

NATURE GIRL-HELLO

GREEK GOD- SO WAT UP?

NATURE GIRL- THE SKY

LOVE ME- BIRDS

PARTY ANIMAL HAS LOGGED ON

PARTY ANIMAL- JESUS!

BLUE EYEZ HAS LOGGED ON

BLUE EYES- EH

GREEK GOD- SO BORD

PARTY ANIMAL- SAME HERE

LOVE ME- YEA

PARTY ANIMAL- GOOD IDEA CASS!

NATURE CHICK- SHE DIDN'T SAY ANYTHIN

BLUE EYEZ- I WAZ BOUT 2 SAY HOW BOT WE HAZ A STUPID CONTEST

NATURE GIRL- WHA?

BLUE EYEZ- A CONTEST OF WHO EVER IZ DA RANDUMIST GETZ A IDK

RED HEAD HAS LOGGED ON

PARTY ANIMAL- WELL WIT ADAM HERE WATZ DA POINT OF HAVIN A STUPID CONTEST HE IZ A SHEW IN

GREEK GOD- HAHAHAHAHA

RED HEAD- MEANIE!

RED HEAD HAS LOGGED OFF

BLUE EYEZ- K WELL LUAREL UR A JUJ K

WHATEVER HAS LOGGED ON

BLUE EYEZ- STUPID!

WHATEVER- WELL HELLO 2 U 2

PARTY ANIMAL- JOIN STUPID CONTEST OR JUJ, PIC!

WHATEVER- I PIC BEIN STUPID

BLUE EYEZ- K EVERY1 CHIP IN $5 4 DA WINNER. OK GO!

GREEK GOD- I DRINK COCA COLA ON DA TOILET!

WHATEVER- WAT COLOR R HOBOS?

PARTY ANIMAL- DEPENDZ ON DER RELIGION

LOVE ME- I NO SUM1 DAT SHAVEZ DER ARMZ

GREEK GOD- IF I WAZ A VAMPIRE I WOUL B A RED 1!

PART ANIMAL- THEN U BELEIVEZ IN GOD

BLUE EYEZ- SILENCE!

LOVE ME- CHEWY!

WHATEVER- I WEARIN SPONG BOB UNDIEZ!

GREEK GOD- WEED WAKER!

LOVE ME- I PEED IN CHRIS'S BUSHEZ

TROUBLE MAKER HAS LOGGED ON

TROUBLE MAKER- I FEEL IN LUV WIT A SQUIRL!

BLUE EYEZ- BUTT CHECKZ!

TROUBLE MAKER- HER NAME WAZ BETSY

LOVE ME- NOT THE MONKEYZ!

PARTY ANIMAL- SPRAY TAN!

GREEK GOD- EVER EATEN SOUP OUTTA A TOILET?

PARTY ANIMAL- HOW CUM TACO SHELZ ARNT PURPPL!

LOVE ME- IM HANNA! HANNA MONTANA!

WHATEVER- IM HERE CUZ JUSTIN BEIBER WANTZ ME 2 KIDNAPP CASSIE

TROUBLE MAKER- NO I CANT GO 2 TACO BELL CUZ IM ON AN ALL CARB DIET. GOD UR SO STUPID!

LOVE ME- I RANDOMLY GO AROUN SNIFFIN PPL AT SCOOL. BTW DOUG U USE WAYYY 2 MUCH CLONE

TROUBLE MAKER- FIRE HELMET!

BLUE EYEZ- I'LL THROW A SHOOOO AT YOUUUUU

GREEK GOD- YOUV JUS BEEN PUNKED!

WHATEVER- I DRINK MOTER OIL

BLUE EYEZ- IMMA B ADAM 4 HOLLOWEEN CUZ HEZ DA SCARYIST OUTTA DEM ALL

GREEK GOD- BURRRRNNNN

PARTY ANIMAL- DANCE U SON OF A CHEES HEAD

TROUBLE MAKER- JAMACAN LEPRECON!

WHATEVER- SO THE LION FELL IN LUV WIT DA LAM

BLUE EYEZ- WAT A HOT LION

GREEK GOD- WAT A STUPID LAM

LOVE ME- I PREFER MAGICAL BEARZ!

PARTY ANIMAL- MR. BEAR SLAP U?

BLUE EYEZ- YEA

PARTY ANIMAL- I NO SLAP U

LOVE ME- YAY!

PARTY ANIMAL- DIZ IZ MA TRIBE

WHATEVER- I NO WAT U R

PARTY ANIMAL- SAY IT. ON CHAT. SAY IT

BLUE EYEZ- SQUEETAS ( a squirrel an a cheetah put 2gether)

WHATEVER- R U AFRAID?

BLUE EYEZ- ONLY OF JUSTIN BEIBERS SINGIN. AN NEEDLES. BUT MOSTLY JB

WHATEVER- DITTO

LOVE ME- I WUZ BORN IN A CAB!

PARTY ANIMAL- SILLLY RABBIT TRIX R 4 GREEDY LITTL KIDZ

TROUBLE MAKER- MABE IF LUKY MET DA RABIT HE WOUL GIV HIM SUM CERIAL!

BLUE EYEZ- WEN I GROW UP IMMA B A NARCO! (means drug dealer in Spanish)

GREEK GOD- WEN I GROW UP IMMA B A FAYT 34 YR OLD LIVIN WIT MA MOM. JOBLESS AN ALWAYZ ON DA COMPUTER!

EVERYONE- PROBLABLY

RED HEAD HAS LOGGED ON

RED HEAD- Y DID OPERA LEAV?

TROUBLE MAKER- DNT MAK ME GO ALL JACKIE CHAN ON JUE!

BLUE EYEZ- ELEFANT HOLDDIN A MEACHIN GUN!

RED HEAD- I WANNA MEET EDWARD CULLEN!

PIANO MASTER HAS LOGGED ON

PIANO MASTER- 2 BAD!

PIANO MASTER HAS LOGGED OFF

RED HEAD- OMG! HE TALKED 2 MEEEE!

NATURE GIRL- EVERY1 SAY 1 MOR THING. GO!

BLUE EYEZ- I CUT MASELF

WHATEVER- I OWN A TREE DAT TAKEZ ME 2 NARNIA! NARNIA TREE!

LOVE ME- I HIT ENRIQUE IGLESIAS OVER DA HEAD WIT A BOOM BOX ON AN ICE RINK!

RED HEAD- EEEEEEPPPP!

PARTY ANIMAL- I MET A HOBO B HIND DUNKIN DONUTZ

TROUBLE MAKER- SHE HULK CHASED ME AN CHRIS ALL OVER TOWN IN OUER UNDER WEAR

GREEK GOD- I LOVE PLAYIN BARBIE!

NATURE CHICK- OKAY AN I WILL ANOUNCE DA WINNER 2 MARROW SO HAV UR $5 REDY. SO TATA AN HAMAHUKA!

NATURE GIRL HAS LOGGED OFF

PARTY ANIMAL HAS LOGGED OFF

RED HEAD HAS LOGGED OFF

LOVE ME HAS LOGGED OFF

WHATEVER HAS LOGGED OFF

TROUBLE ANIMAL HAS LOGGED OUT

GREEK GOD HAS LOGGED OFF

GOLDEN GIRL HAS LOGGED ON

GOLDEN GIRL- HEY CASS

BLUE EYEZ- STUPID!

BLUE EYEZ HAS LOGGED OFF

GOLDEN GIRL- WELL HELLO 2 U 2

GOLDEN GIRL HAS LOGGED OFF

CHUCK A WOOD CHUK

B A NARCO

REVIEW


	6. PUDDING CRAZE

BLUE EYEZ—CASSIE

RED HEAD—ADAM

GOLDEN GIRL—DIANA

WHATEVER—NICK

FIRE GIRL—FAYE

GREEK GOD—SEAN

PARTY ANIMAL—CHRIS

TROUBLE MAKER—DOUG

NATURE GIRL—LUAREL

BIKER CHICK—DEBORAH

LOVE ME—SUZAN

NIGHT OWL—MELANIE

NATURE GIRL HAS LOGGED ON

BLUE EYEZ has logged on

TROUBLE MAKER has logged on

PARTY ANIMAL has logged on

LOVE ME has logged on

GREEK GOD has logged on

NATURE GIRL: HEY U GUYS

BLUE EYEZ: WER IZ NICK AN ADAM

LOVE ME: IDK BUT I SURE DO LOVE TACOS!

PARTY ANIMAL: I THINK THEY GOT DETENTION

TROUBLE MAKER: OR SUMTIN CUZ I DOUBT

PARTY ANIMAL: DAT DA PRINCIPAL WOULD GIVE

TROUBLE MAKER: DEM DETENTION

GREEK GOD: Y R U GUYZ FINISHIN EACHODERZ SENTANCES?

PARTY ANIMAL: CUZ WE

TROUBLE MAKER: FEEL LIKE IT

PARTY ANIMAL: YA DOUCHE!

NATURE GIRL: WELL WITHOUT NICK AN ADAM I CANT ANOUNCE THE WINNER OF THE STUPID CONTEST. WHAT NOW?

LOVE ME: WE CAN TELL EACHOTHER EMBARASSING STORIES FREM OUR HOUNTING CHILDHOOD

BLUE EYEZ: SURE WHY NOT?

LOVE ME: KAY WELL I GO FIRST

GREEK GOD: WELL

LOVE ME: WELL WAT

GREEK GOD: GO!

LOVE ME: FINE U BIG JERK!

LOVE ME HAS has logged off

TROUBLE MAKER: GEE NICE

PARTY ANIMAL: ONE SEAN

TROUBLE MAKER: NOW DO YOU C

PARTY ANIMAL: WAT U DO 2 PEOPLE

GREEK GOD: STOP DOING THAT!

TROUBLE MAKER: DOING WAT

PARTY ANIMAL: SEAN?

GREEK GOD: THAT!

TROUBLE MAKER: AND IF WE DON'T?

GREEK GOD: THEN I'LL GO SYCO AND SLAP U 2 UPSIDE THE HEAD

PARTY ANIMAL: REALY?

GREEK GOD: YESSSS

TROUBLE MAKER: WELL IF IT ANNOYS U SOOOOOO MUCH…

GREEK GOD: THEN YOULL STOP! :D

RARTY ANIMAL: NO!

GREEK GOD: WA D:

TROUBLE MAKER: U HEARD HIM

GREEK GOD: DON'T U DARE!

PARTY ANIMAL: THE BROWN COW

GREEK GOD: NO!

TROUBLE MAKER: GOES MOOOOOOO!

GREEK GOD: XP

GREEK GOD has logged off permanently! Dun dun dun (jk)

NATURE GIRL: WOW GUYZ THANX A LOT

TROUBLE MAKER: UR

PARTY ANIMAL: WELCUM

BLUE EYEZ: DAMN U GUYZ R ANNOYING

TROUBLE MAKER: ITZ WAT WE DO

PARTY ANIMAL: BEST DARLIN

NATURE CHICK: BAK 2 EMBARISING STORYS

BLUE EYEZ: ONCE I WAS AT DA BEACH SWIMMIN AN I WAS WEARIN A BIKKINI AN WEN I WAS SWIMMIN TORDZ DA SHORE I TURNED AROUND AN SAW MY UNDERWEAR FLOATING AWAY.

PARTY ANIMAL: I WOULD OF LOVED TO HAV SEEN DAT HEHEHE

BLUE EYEZ: EW U PERV

NATURE GIRL: NO COMMENT

TROUBLE MAKER: WOE BRO TOOOOO FAR!

PARTY ANIMAL: …

BLUE EYEZ: AKWARD!

PARTY ANIMAL has logged off

TROUBLE MAKER: HAHA U WER ALL LIKE 'U PERV' AN HE WAS ALL LIKE '…..' AN WE WER ALL LIKE 'WTF' AN THEN U GO 'AKWARD' AN THEN HE GO BYE BYE HEHE

NATURE GIRL: OK?

TROUBLE MAKER: AND NOW U NO MY STORY

BLUE EYEZ: NO1 ASKED BUT THANX 4 SHARIN

LOVE ME has logged on

LOVE ME: HEYYY U GUYS!

BLUE EYEZ: AYEEEEEEEEE

NATURE GIRL: HELLO

TROUBLE MAKER: WAT UP

LOVE ME: THE SKY, BIRDIES, JESUS, GOD, ANGELS, STARS, UFOs, CLOUDS, MY PET FISH, PLANETS, AIR PLANES, HELLICOPTERS

TROUBLE MAKER: NOT WAT I MENT!

LOVE ME: O

NATURE GIRL: WAT R U DOING

LOVE ME: JUS LISENING TO A SONG BY 'Attack Attack' AND TALKING WITH U GUYS

TROUBLE MAKER: O MY GOD!

BLUE EYEZ: WAT?

TROUBLE MAKER: THAT'S LIKE THE ONLY NORMAL THING SHE SAID!

NATURE GIRL: OMG UR RITEEE

LOVE ME: WHAT?

TROUBLE MAKER: WELL YOU ALWAYS SAY WEIRD THINGS AND THIS TIME UR NOT CREEPING US OUT!

LOVE ME: …..O WELL UGH THANK YOU I THINK?

NATURE GIRL: I'M BORED

BLUE EYEZ: SAME HERE

TROUBLE MAKER: SOOO HOWS UR DAYYY BEEEN

NATURE GIRL: IT WAS ALRIGHT I GUESS FAYE KINDA MADE ME MAD

BLUE EYEZ: WAT DID SHE DO NOW?

LOVE ME: DID SHE BREAK INTO UR LOCKER AND USE UR P.E CLOTHS AGAIN?

TROUBLE MAKER: AND THE WEIRDNESS HAS RETURNED

NATURE: SHE WHAT?

LOVE ME: YEA WHEVER SHE FORGETS TO BRING THEM SHE TAKES YOUR CLOTHS FROM THE LOCKER AND USES THEM

NATURE GIRL: EWWW!

BLUE EYES: RLY?

LOVE ME: YEA

NATURE GIRL: Y DIDN'T U EVER TELL ME?

LOVE ME: IT NEVER CAME UP…..

NATURE GIRL: STILL! IT'S MY STUFF SHE HAS NO RITE TO USE IT WITHOUT ASKING BUT EVEN IF SHE DID ASK I WOULDN'T LET HER

LOVE ME: IM SORRY! BUT THAT'S Y SHE DID IT. SHE SAID IT BE A WASTE OF TIME ASKING U BECAUSE U WOULD SAY NO

NATURE GIRL: STILL!

TROUBLE MAKER: OK TO AVOID FURTHER ARGUMENTS WHAT WAS IT THAT SHE DID TODAY LUAREL

BLUE EYEZ: I WONDER IF SHE USES MY STUFF

LOVE ME: YEA SHE USES UR BODY SPRAYS

BLUE EYEZ: NO WONDER IM ALWAYS RUNNING OUT!

NATURE GIRL: SHE CUT INFRONT OF ME IN THE LUNCH LINE AND TOOK THE LAST CHOCOLATE PUDDING!

TROUBLE MAKER: WOW REALLY?

NATURE GIRL: YES! I WANTED TO STAB HER IN THE THROAT AND WATCH HER SLOWLY BLEED UNTILL SHE LOST CONCIOUSNESS AND EVENTUALLY DIES OF BLOOD LOSS

TROUBLE MAKER: O_o

BLUE EYEZ: WOAH

LOVE ME: WOW LUAREL I HAD NO IDEA U WER SO EVIL

TROUBLE MAKER: YEA MAN CALM UR TITS IT WAS JUS PUDDING

NATURE GIRL: JUST PUDDING? I OUTTA SLICE UR NECK!

LOVE ME: IM SCARED

TROUBLE MAKER: I DON'T KNOW Y UR MAKING SUCH A BIG DEAL OVER PUDDING U CAN JUST GO TO THE STORE AND BUY SOME. SAME SHIT

BLUE EYEZ: YEA LUAREL IF YOU'D LIKE I COULD BRING U SUM 2MARRO

NATURE GIRL: IT WONT BE THE SAME

LOVE ME: WELL I GUESS DEPENDING ON THE BRAND AND ALL BUT IF IT WAS FROM THE SCHOOL IT WAS PROBABLY EXPIRED

BLUE EYEZ: YEA SHES RITE

TROUBLE MAKER: C SO WHILE FAYES OFF SOMEWHERE HAVING DIARRHEA UR PERFECTLY FINE

NATURE GIRL: HMM I GUESS

LOVE ME: YAY

NATURE GIRL: BUT U BEST HAVE DEM PUDDING CUPS TOMARROW CASSIE OR ILL HURT U

BLUE EYES: HEH UM YEA OF COURSE ILL HAVE THEM

NATURE GIRL: GOOD. OK BYE U GUYS I HAVE TO TEND TO MY BEAUTIFUL ROSE GARDEN. LOV3 U ALL TTYL

NATURE GIRL has logged off

PARTY ANIMAL has logged on

PARTY ANIMAL: HEY U GUYS

TROUBLE MAKER: THE HELL WAS ALL THAT ABOUT

LOVE ME: HELLO MY LOVE!

BLUE EYEZ: O MY GOD I NEED PUDDING!

PARTY ANIMAL: PUDDING?

TROUBLE MAKER: FAYES ASKING FOR SOME PEPTO BISMO

PARTY ANIMAL: WHA?

BLUE EYEZ: DON'T GIV IT 2 HER

TROUBLE MAKER: WASN'T PLANNIN ON IT

BLUE EYEZ: ALRITE WELL BYE GUYS I DON'T WANT 2 DIE SO I MUST BUY CHOCOLATE PUDDIG FOR THE PLANT WOMAN

BLUE EYEZ has logged off

PARTY ANIMAL: CAN SOME1 TELL ME WATS GOING ON

TROUBLE MAKER: HEY BRO COULD U FLUSH THE ANTI DIARRHEA POTION DOWN THE TOILET

PARTY ANIMAL: DUDE UR CLOSEST 2 THE BATHROOM

TROUBLE MAKER: K THANX BRO

TROUBLE MAKER has logged off

PARTY ANIMAL: I OBVIOUSLY MISSED A LOT. FILL ME IN?

LOVE ME: WITH WAT

PARTY ANIMAL: INFORMATION

LOVE ME: O OK. IN THE 1600S THE FALL OF ROME FINALY ACCURED AND THEN THINGS WENT ALL MIDEVAL BUT THY DIED CAUSE OF SMOKE CLOUDS AN THE PILGRIMS CAME AND TEAMED UP WITH THE INDIANS TO EET CAUSE THEYR STOVE BROKE AND THEY TRADED CORN FOR MATCHES BUT STAYED. YEARS LATER A BABY WAS BORN AND HE TURNED INTO SUPERMAN. AND THAT'S HOW TRADE EXPANDED BETWEEN HAWAII AND ATLANTIS.

PARTY ANIMAL: DO U EVEN PAY ATTENTION IN HISTORY?

LOVE ME: ISNT THAT WHAT U NEEDED 2 NO? O DID U MEEN THA CONVOSATION

PARTY ANIMAL: YES

LOVE ME: CASSIE LOST HER UNDIES IN WATER AN WELL FIRE GIRL TOOK PLANT LADY'S SPOT IN THE FOOD LINE PLANT LADY GOT MAD AN THREATENED BLUE EYED ONE IF SHE DIDN'T BRING PUDDING SHE WOULD B PUNISHED AND THEN UR BRO SAID FIRE GIRL HAD DIAREAH CUZ THE PUDDING AND NOW IM SCARED OF PLANT LADY BECAUSE SHE IS SECRETLY EVIL

PARTY ANIMAL: …..OK THEN

LOVE ME: I FEAR 4 MY LIFE

PARTY ANIMAL: WELL GOODBYE NOW

PARTY ANIMAL has logged off

FIRE GIRL has logged on

LOVE ME: AWW HE LEFT

FIRE GIRL: HEY GOT ANY PEPTO BISMO

LOVE ME: NO. BCUZ OF U PLANT LADY WILL KILL ME!

FIRE GIRL: ?

LOVE ME has logged off

RED HEAD has logged on

WHATEVER has logged on

RED HEAD: HEY GUYS

WHATEVER: SUP

FIRE GIRL: U GOT ANY PEPTO BISMO?

WHATEVER: NO?

RED HEAD: NAW

FIRE GIRL: WELL THEN UR USELESS 2 ME

FIRE GIRL has logged off

RED HEAD: NICKS ALWAYS USELESS

WHATEVER: SHUT UR FACE

RED HEAD: MAKE ME EMO BOY

WHATEVER: DON'T TELL ME WAT 2 DO CARROT TOP

WHATEVER has logged off

RED HEAD: I WIN!

RED HEAD has logged off

* * *

><p><strong>Hide your pudding<strong>

**Wear a bird cage**

**Review**


End file.
